


Something Just Like This

by sisabet



Series: sisabet's 2019 Videos [15]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Download Available, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jaime Fucking Lannister, Self-Esteem Issues, Video, Video Format: MP4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: How much you wanna risk?





	Something Just Like This

song by The Chainsmokers & Coldplay

made for Dawn

[Mp4 Download here](http://sisavids.com/sisabet-GOT_SomethingJustLikeThis.m4v)

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like I had said all I wanted to say about Jaime Lannister but then Dawn commisioned this video for charity and apparently I had more left in me? I enjoyed the challenge of fulfilling someone else's vision and working with a song that is out of my comfort zone, so I am grateful for the opportunity AND for the donation to RAICES.
> 
> If you feel so inclined, [please consider a donation to RAICES](https://www.raicestexas.org). 


End file.
